Demon in Us
by hanaichichan19
Summary: I never imagine that i will get a second chance on my life. But, what I not imagine is, I'm appeared on another world with my memories of my past and my power that I hated so much. So, here I am in a complete strange world with my power and my little brother, and here the catch, my age had been reduced to 5 years old along with my brother. Life just couldn't be more perfect for me.
1. My own world

**I made this chapter randomly and when I'm bored**

 **So sorry if I mispelled something or write something random**

 **But I wanted to try this idea**

 **For the first two chapter is telling my OC baack ground and the reason why they zapped into Naruto world**

 **After that the story started to focus on my OC's life in Konoha**

 **I maybe will follow the story line but it will be a bit different**

 **So, I'll let you read it and...**

 **I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 1

I sighed heavily and stared at the view in front of me, everything is destroyed, and the beautiful earth once we knew already turned into a wasted land. The soil is destroyed and no plant or tree could grow there, the water had turned into toxic, and the sun that used to love by everyone else started to kill everyone. The human population became decreasing over the year, only the few human survive the catastrophe, the big war that just happened a few years ago. And now another war is on its way, threatening every living human. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes, we survived because of the help of technology mixed with magic, well that what people said anyway. We can get fresh water and food every day because of that said technology. But only the strong one or the people who contributed something that can allow to live in this place. Even you are a woman or a girl, you have to contribute something, and this place hated deadweight. I turned from the window and faced my bedroom, it not too big but is comfortable enough for me. A single bed on the corner of the room near the door, a table near the window, a bookshelf on the wall next of the table, and a bathroom door on the left side. I sighed again and walked to my bed, I sat on the edge of the bed and covered my face with my hand. Then I heard a knock on the door, within a second the door slide open and a boy around 20 years old stepped in, he had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Cat" he called me.

"What is it?" I asked and lifted up my head to face Eric my younger brother. He's two year younger than me.

Eric looked at me and leaned on the bookshelf "You looked like a crap" he commented.

I raised my eye brow at him "Really?"

"You have bag under your eyes, your hair is a mess" Eric said in monotone voice "And you need to cut your hair, it's getting longer again"

I looked at my long black hair "I'll do it later. And the reason you come here? I believe it's not about my appearance"

Eric looked straight at me "The director and the board member wanted to see us, now. It's regarding the new war ahead of us"

I frowned when he mentioned the war, the first war was when I around 17 years old that's 5 years ago. Eric and I, we are at the front line, just he two of us, and we managed to defeat the enemy and we almost died, if not for our guardian and our friends help also with the help from our 'special abilities'. About those special abilities, for us it more like a curse, people hated us because of that and some of them dared attacked me an Eric when we still kids. No one wanted to go near us, but some of them still nice enough to give us some food, clothes and place to stay. But when the director and the board member, knew about our existence and our parent, they took us in and trained us to fight for them. But, in their eyes we just a weapon not a human being, they trained us to our bone and some of the training almost get us killed.

"Cat" Eric voice brought me back to earth.

I looked at him and my eyes trailed to his bracelet on his left wrist. I rubbed my own bracelet and stood up from my bed. These bracelet are the only thing our parent left for us, the only thing that can keep my and Eric power in check.

I quickly took a head band that laid beside my pillow and tied up my hair into a messy pony tail. I followed Eric who now led the way into the headquarters. Along the way I heard some of the people whispered when we passed by them.

"It's the demon siblings"

"Shush, they can hear you"

"I heard the board will send them into the upcoming war"

"I hope it's the front line again"

I gritted my teeth when I heard that, I couldn't believe they still wanted us to dead on the battlefield after all the thing we done for them. Eric must be knew my anger because he stopped and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He practically half dragged me to the headquarters before I could retorted or hurt those foul mouth people.

"Ignore them" he said soothingly "Remember our parent last words"

I grumbled and saw Eric lips formed a smile "I hate you" I said.

"They didn't say that" he said that he ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I protested and slapped his hand.

Finally we arrived at the headquarters and we stepped in only to find that the guard cocked and pointed their gun at us. They must be newbie and still young, or perhaps their parents and society told them about me and Eric 'true nature'.

"Stop! We can't let a demon like you soiled this place!" the red hair one barked.

"Take one more step and we will shoot you!" his friend with blonde hair said.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, ignoring they stupid demand, they must be didn't hear the director order or they just simply ignorant, man these day the headquarters must be on edge, to let an idiot like them to guard the headquarters. The red one shoot at me, I scowled at this and caught the bullet before could hit me.

"You think a single bullet could kill me" I said and dropped the bullet on the floor.

The blonde one let out a war cry and shoot at me, I sighed and felt something heavy on my right hand. I quickly swung the sword to deflect the bullet and charged at the blonde one, while Eric took charge the redhead one. I dodged all the bullet and swung my sword at his gun, and I cut it in half, the blonde face turned paled and he let out a shriek. I sighed and made my sword disappeared, while my brother pushed the red one aside like he was an annoying bug and walked towards the receptionist who stared at us with horror in her eyes.

"The director and the board member called us" Eric said coldly "And don't bother call reinforcement, you know what will happened" he added in sharp tone.

The receptionist hurriedly called the director and told Eric to go to the highest floor, and she threw the elevator key at Eric with full force. Eric caught it easily, sent a withering glare at the poor receptionist who almost fainted in fear because of it. I just shook my head and followed Eric and entered the elevator.

"You scared her to death" I commented when the elevator door close.

He snorted "She better be. I hated it when the guard attack us and she just watch and silently hoped that we get killed."

"I forgot you can read people mind" I said.

Eric rolled her eyes "I good at reading people body language and their eyes. It's different from mind reading like your ability"

My hand twitched when he said that, Eric right I can read people mind just by touching them. And I did it a lot for interrogation, and I can send them a scary image just to make them spill their secret. Finally the elevator stopped and the door opened, Eric shoulder tensed when he saw a group of people in front of elevator stared at us in horror. Eric shoved his hand into his jeans pocket and walked towards the group, the group quickly made a way and murmured when Eric passed. I growled at them and sent them a cold glare, the group stopped talking and let me through without a word. When I passed they quickly scrambled to the elevator, even the women even started to spray the elevator with their perfume. I sighed when the elevator door closed, this is really bad for my physical health, and for my mental health as well. Eric and I stopped at a huge door, I took a deep breath and pushed to heavy door open. Inside I saw our director in his mid-fifties stared at the window with worried looks, he got a few grey streak on his dark chocolate hair, his black eyes turned towards us and he forced a smile at us. He beckoned us to enter the room and he sat down on his chair, the director straightened his tie and looked at us with unreadable looks. The board member already filled their designated seat and looked at us with full interest.

"Catherine and Eric Wright" the director called our name "Welcome"

"Good Morning sir" Eric said in strained voice, he clearly hated being in here.

"Good morning" the director said and looked at me.

I just clenched my jaw and nodded, the director leaned on his chair and looked at the board member one by one.

"Let us begin" he said.

-Line Break-

I hit the wall hard and tried not to break my room. After the meeting, they decided to send us to the front line again, and they asked me and Eric to use our power, all of it to stop the enemy. I blinked and a single tears escape my eyes, to use all our power means, I and Eric had to die, or sacrificed ourselves. They just told us to die indirectly, even the director agreed to it, but then the director didn't have much choice, because the board member literally breathed on is neck every day. I slumped on the floor and rested my head on the wall behind me.

"Screw them" I murmured.

My door suddenly slide opened and I saw the director stood there. I quickly stood up and wiped my tears. The director stood awkwardly at the door and he looked at me.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I nod curtly and the director came in, he sat on the corner of my bed, and I sat on the floor. The director sighed and he patted my head gently. I couldn't help it, but a snarl escaped my lips, the director quickly remove his hand from my head and he looked sad also sorry.

"Sorry" he said sadly "I couldn't protect both of you from them"

I laughed coldly "Sorry? Yeah said that to our grave when we dead"

The director shook his head "I have no other choice Cat…"

"Don't called me that. You not our uncle anymore!" I snapped at him and stood up. I glared at him and my whole body trembling because of anger "You have abandon us after our parent death, you sent us to those crazy researcher! Do you have any idea what they do to us?!" I yelled at him, my eyes became blurry.

The director ran his hand through his hair "I….I don't know that they will do that experiment to both of you"

I snorted at his answered "Really? Didn't our parent say to hide us from them?!"

The director stood up and he eyeing me tiredly "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

He walked to the door, sent another sorry look at me and he exited my room. I sighed loudly and hit the wall hard, my anger still lingering in my heart. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, getting all angry only feed the 'thing' inside me, and it's a bad thing if I kept feed it with my negative emotion. My phone rang and picked it up without looking at the caller ID

"Yo, cap. What's up?" a cheery voice greeted me, and I couldn't help but cracked a smile.

"Reiner" I said "What is it?"

"I heard that the director and the board member called you" Reiner said.

I groaned "Yeah"

"Did they giving you hard time again?" Reiner asked.

My jaw clenched when Reiner mentioned that "They sent us on the front line again"

Silent for a moment and I heard a loud sighed came from Reiner "So, listen, how about tonight, us with the rest of the first team in Lucky's bar? We really need to talk about this"

"Yeah, I need a drink" I said and stared at the window, the sky getting darker by every second.

"So, at 8 p.m." Reiner said "I'll tell the others, you tell Eric kay?"

"Okay" after that Reiner hang up, I quickly dialled Eric phone number after that but Eric didn't answer.

I quickly shoved my phone into my pocket, grabbed my leather jacket and headed to the roof area, Eric usually hang up there when he got a lot on his mind. I pushed the double door opened and saw Eric back, he sat on the edge of the roof and watched the night sky; the wind whipped his blonde hair. I walked towards him and sat quickly next to him, Eric didn't move or turned at me, his eyes just focused on the horizon in front of him.

"Hey, Reiner just called me" I said "He wanted to meet us with the rest of the team, probably wanted to talk about our mission"

Eric hand twitched and his ran it to his blonde hair "Okay" he said.

"The director just visited me" I said.

And that caught Eric attention, he quickly turned to me and his eyebrows went up a few inches "What did he want from you?"

"He said that he sorry" I said slowly and examined Eric face, waiting for his reaction.

Eric eyes darkened a bit and he scowled deeply "Oh, what a surprise" he said coldly.

I looked up at the sky and the moon shone brightly at us, the chilly night wind started to make cold.

"Hey, let's go" I said and stood up "We should probably going, Reiner and the other are waiting for us"

Eric stood up and he gave a final looked at the night sky "The sky is spotless again" he murmured and followed me to the Lucky's bar.

-Line Break-

I sat on the chair and stared at my drink, I hadn't touch it since the bartender put it in front of me. Beside me Eric played with his beer bottle, he looked tired and stressed. In front of us, Reiner stared at us with a confused look, next to him Sara looked at Eric with pity on her eyes. Then someone sat right next to me, I turned and found a black spiky hair, Jared. Jared put his glass down and he sighed solemnly.

"Come on guys" Reiner said and pouted "I invited you here not to look miserable"

Eric lips formed a small smile "Did we look that sad?"

Reiner rolled his eyes and drank his drink "All of you" he said and pointed at all of us "You guys looked pathetic"

Suddenly a single peanut found its way to Reiner right eye, Reiner cursed and glared at someone behind my back.

"Tatsuo" he growled and the next second I found Tatsuo with his unruly black hair with yellow highlight on the end of his hair.

Tatsuo grinned and he sat right next to Sara "1 for me"

Reiner grumbled and rubbed his right eyes "Sneaky bastard"

Tatsuo threw a peanut to the air and he opened his mouth, the peanut landed perfectly on his mouth without choking him. Then he did it again and again.

"I hope you choke and die" Reiner commented and he stared intently at his drink.

"Not going to happened" Tatsuo said and winked at Reiner.

Tatsuo is right, his aiming never failed us. He's the best sniper we ever had, even I couldn't snipe like Tatsuo. Jared snorted and he leaned towards Tatsuo, Jared is our assassin or Intel. He is the sneakiest person ever lived, and even with Eric sensitive hearing and all, Jared could sneaked on Eric and surprised Eric.

"Don't get too cocky" Jared said and he smirked "Last time I checked you couldn't defeat me in basketball"

Sara laughed at this, Sara is our healer and magician. Even in this modern world, Sara is a rare case, she can use magic but of course there's a limit to her body. Last time she went too far, she almost spontaneously combusted.

"I remembered that" Sara said between her laughed "It was hilarious"

"What happened?" Reiner cocked his head "Tatsuo cannot play basketball?"

"Hey!" Tatsuo protested "I maybe genius at sniping, but I am not good for sport"

Reiner snickered and he shook his head. Reiner is our front line just like me and Eric, Reiner is genius at hand in hand combat, Reiner blow is very deadly trust me, he even can spilt a tree just by a swept from his feet, technically speaking he even can spilt the earth if he wanted to. And then there's me, I'm a sword wielder, more like dual wielder while Eric is single wielder but his sword is huge. Well that's my team, first team or people called us the outcast. None of us in this team had a good and happy childhood, since we almost spend all of our childhood in lab as a lab rat. Most of people afraid of us, because we are different.

"Cat"

I turned and found Tatsuo looked at me with serious look, I blushed a bit at this. I mean Tatsuo, uh I had a crush on him since the last battle, and the way he looked at me is, um made me melt?

"Ye-yeah?" I tried my best not to blush even deeper when leaned closer to me.

"So what the board member say?" Tatsuo asked and my face got even redder not from Tatsuo face that so close to mine but from anger.

I turned and faced everyone "They sent us to the front line again. And they hoped…." My voice began to disappear and I looked down "….me and Eric to use it all"

The table shook hard and the beer bottle fell on the table, I turned and saw Jared already stood up and his face showed his anger.

"They want to what?!" he asked in hard tone.

Reiner scowled "Basically they wanted them to die"

Jared pulled himself together and he leaned on his seat, eyes closed and his breathing is calm. But I could felt his killing intent ooze out from him, and it's so strong that almost made me cowered in fear. Jared finally opened his eyes and he frowned deeply, his eyes almost formed a thin line and his lips turned upside down. He didn't have to say anything but I knew he felt very angry and pissed. While Sara gripped her glass tightly almost crushed it under her gripped, she cursed quietly and glared at the table.

"You know what" Reiner finally broke the tensed air "Let's have fun while we can" he said and forced a smile.

I smiled but I believed it came like a strained smile, but I appreciated Reiner concerned about us and his attempt to make the mood lighter. Some of us smiled and some of us just keep quiet, but the mood got lighter than before, even the killing intent that came from Jared stared to disappear. I took a sip from my glass and smiled when the alcohol washed my dry throat, the warmth started to spread and my feeling started to get a little better. Reiner stared to talk about something else and the only person who paid attention is Eric, but judging from Eric expression he just listened but not really listening. While Jared still closed his eyes and Tatsuo tried to hit on Sara who tried to ignore Tatsuo.

 **30 minutes later**

I drunk, completely drunk. I shoved my empty glass to the bartender and I demand more, the bartender shook his head and he confiscated my glass, prevented me to drink more. I complained but the bartender completely ignored me. I groaned and banged my head on the table, next to me Jared just shook his head and drink his beer while stared at me with the corner of his eyes.

"It's rude to stare" I said with my face still planted on the table.

Jared put his beer bottle down and he poking my head with his finger "You drunk, go home and sleep"

I raised my head and gave Jared a grinned "Nope, I'm not drunk" and face planted on the table again, with a loud bang and that caused the bartender dropped the glass his holding in surprise, and successfully knocked Jared beer bottle down to the floor with a loud crash.

The bartender sent me annoyed glare and disappeared in the back, within a minute he came back with a broom and a dust pan on his hand. He walked towards me and poke me with the broom, when I lifted my head the bartender practically shoved that two things on me and pointed at the mess I had created. I grunted and lazily got down from my seat, almost knocked Jared down from his seat and sloppily walked to the smashed beer bottle. I began to swipe the shards before somebody step on it but I always missed when I tried to swept the shards into the dust pan, I frowned at this.

"How I suppose to clean this if I saw three dust pan?" I slurred and earned a peanut from Jared.

"There's only one dummy" Jared said again and threw a peanut on me again.

"But, I shaw thrwwe of them" I began talked like a crazy person and swung the broom.

And there's a loud thump! Coming from in front of me, I turned and hit Jared head with a broom on the process, only to find Eric had a tick mark on his forehead and he look like a tomatoes.

"Ewrich" I said and grinning "Since when you grew three head"

Eric gave me deadpan looked before he sighed and smacked me on the head "You drunk sis"

I stabbed his stomach with the broom and Eric let out a loud oomph! "Shut up!" I yelled and began to swipe again, but instead of clean things up, I make things even messier.

Grudgingly Eric snatched the broom from my hand and began to swipe the shards easily and threw it in the trash can not too far from his position. I looked at him in awe and clapped my hands happily when he finished his job.

"Yay! You did it! I'm proud to be your big sis!" I said and patted his back.

Two tick marks appeared on Eric forehead "I'll bring her home before she can created another mess" after that Eric grabbed my arm and began to drag me.

"No!" I howled and clung to Jared arm "I don't wanna go home"

Then I heard a snap and saw Reiner and Tatsuo grinned at me while holding their cell phone.

"This is amazing black mail material" Tatsuo wolf whistled.

"You right" Reiner kept filming my drunk action "It's rare to see her drunk and clung to Jared like that"

Jared sighed heavily and rubbed his face "Gosh, why me?" he began to ask and looked at the ceilings.

Eric dragged me harder and I kept clung to Jared as if he is my life line. Jared suddenly stood up and I quickly hugged him like a koala, resulting Eric stumbled forward and crashed into me, also made me crashed into Jared, within a second we fell on the floor, in a heap. Jared face planted on the floor, I landed on Jared back while Eric on my stomach. I could head Reiner and Tatsuo made a sound and then laughed like a maniac. I grumbled and shoved Eric to the side and I brushed my black hair that covered my face, Jared groaned and he cursed under his breath.

"You guys are a mess" Sara appeared and pulled me up.

I grinned at her and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, Sara rolled her eyes and glared at Reiner and Tatsuo, and suddenly a water bucket went their way and dumped its content on Reiner and Tatsuo. They yelped and dropped their phone, and now they are soaking wet from head to toe with 'unknown' water. Reiner wrinkled his nose in disgust when he smelt himself and Tatsuo, Tatsuo long black hair stuck on his face covered half of his face.

"I smell like a sewer!" Reiner complaint.

Tatsuo snorted "No you smell like flower and sunshine", Tatsuo dried his hair off and picked up his phone "You know what? I'm done here, bye" Tatsuo waved his hand and walked towards the door, a few people there quickly made a way for him, because of his smell.

Reiner pouted and picked up his phone too "You busted my phone!" Reiner yelled and glared at Sara.

Sara shrugged her shoulder "Whatever" she turned to Eric "I bring her to her room"

I waved lazily at Eric, Jared and Reiner while Sara dragging me to the bar front door. She stopped and looked at the sky with tired looks.

"Omega!" she yelled.

Then a silver haired man appeared, his silver haired glowed under the dim street light. The silver haired man turned to Sara and raised an eyebrow when he saw me in Sara shoulder with red face, he wrinkled his nose when he smelt alcohol from my breath.

"Please don't tell me she drunk" the man said and his dog ears twitched uncomfortably.

Yes, dog ear, I didn't lie. Omega is my guardian, well people said he is my guardian dog, but say that right on his face and you will lose an arm. He is a wolf not a dog, well according to him anyway, the white ears that stuck from his head and the white tail is a dead give-away. He's not exactly human, he's a werewolf from my world, a mixture between human gene and wolf gene, he can turned into one but when he in his human form he cannot hide his ear and his tail. I met him when I was young, my parents brought him and his twin Alpha from the lab, and since then me, Alpha and Omega we are best , I almost forgot Alpha is my brother guardian.

"I'll bring her back" Omega said and he picked me up from Sara hand "You go home and take some rest. I'll sent Alpha to fetch Eric after I'm done with her"

"Bye Sara" I said and grinned.

"Tell me why I agree to become your guardian again?" Omega said and he shook his head, while Sara smiled at this.

-Line Break-

I groaned and rubbed my forehead, I rolled and opened my eyes slowly. My head throbbing like hell and the sun light made it even worse.

"Hang over?"

I saw Omega sat near the open window and the sun light reflected on his silver hair. I didn't say anything and swung my feet down, I tried to stand up but ended up stumbled back and fell on the bed again.

"My head" I groaned "It throbbing"

"There's a coffee also aspirin near your bed" Omega said without looking at me.

I turned to the small table near my bead and saw a cup of coffee and two aspirins there, I quickly took the tablets, and drank it with the coffee. I put down the empty glass and closed my eyes, waiting for the aspirin to take effect.

"What happened last night?" I asked with closed eyes.

"You drunk" Omega said without looking at me,but I could tell he was smiling.

I huffed at Omega answer "Really? What did I do?"

"A lot of things" Omega answered "You better asked your friend"

My eyes snapped open and heat started to creep on my cheek "They saw me drunk?" I asked in hitched tone.

Omega turned to me and grinned, showed me his fangs "Pretty much, I loved the way you clung into Jared when Eric tried to bring you back home"

I bet my face is like a lobster like now "Ja-Jared?" I stuttered "I clung to him?!"

Omega laughed and he nodded, I sighed and lowered my head. My hair fell and covered my face, but eventually a smile crept into my face. That night was my precious moment where we bonded as a team and as a family, I cannot lose them as they are my world. I didn't care about anyone else aside from my team, they are the first who understand my pain and accepted me for who I am. Suddenly the alarm blaring loudly, my head shoot up and Omega already stood near the door. I stood up and ran to the outside with Omega behind me. I stopped at the front gate and heard a loud roar, I covered my ear and the ground started shaking. Then I saw Reiner landed next to me, his red hair is a mess, maybe he just woke up but he already geared up and ready for battle. Next Sara with his short auburn hair arrived, with Jared and Tatsuo behind her, then Eric with Alpha.

"What happened?" asked Reiner while he swiped his red hair that fell on his face.

"They attacked ahead of time" Sara said and cracked her fist.

"Tch, annoying" Jared said and pulled his dual dagger.

I heard a gun cocked and saw Tatsuo already brought his modified sniper rifle "Let get some ass kicking"

Eric frowned at this "I get a bad feeling about this. I mean why they attacked us now and they attacked us here in our base, didn't they know it's almost impossible to penetrate the gate"

Alpha black tail twitched "This is bad" he then turned to Omega "The civilian"

"So, how about me and Alpha evacuated the civilian and you guys fight here. Try to hold them off until we came" Omega suggested.

"No" Jared said "Let me and Reiner do the evacuation. The rest of you fight, we'll be back fast"

Sara nodded "Jared right, we need Alpha and Omega here"

Jared then turned to Reiner who already wore his special glove "We'll be back fast, promise" he said and showed his teeth at us.

After that Jared and Reiner already disappeared. I closed my eyes and my favourite sword Kiori and Yiori appeared at my hand. Kiori colour is black while Yiori is white, they are my strongest weapon I ever wield. Even though I can made any kind of weapon appeared and I can used it, I prefer this swords. Omega already transformed into a wolf and he growled at the gate direction.

"Ready?"

I turned and found Eric already wield his great sword, he named it Apollo. It had faint golden mixed with silver colour, Eric ability to create weapon same like me. He can created any kind of weapon he wanted but he prefer Apollo. Eric already on Alpha back, Alpha had black fur and he stared at the gate with determination on his eye. I quickly climbed on Omega back and the ground shook again, Sara and Tatsuo nodded at me, and they already gone to the top of the gate. After that Alpha and Omega ran to the gate and they ran straight to the wall. I could feel my power flowed from my right hand to Omega, to put it simple Omega need my power to fight. That's why his strength is depend on my own power. Omega scaled the wall with amazing speed and we arrived on the top quickly, I jumped from Omega back and saw Tatsuo already shooting amazing speed while Sara summoned lightning bolt and fire, and she shot it to the enemy.

"How many are there?" Tatsuo yelled.

"Wait a sec" Eric said and he held his hand up.

Eric had the ability to sense the air surround him, while me, I can sense the earth. I quickly crouched down and touched the gate floor. I could felt the vibration from the earth below me, from there I could guessed the enemy movement, their position and their number.

"Around 3000" Eric said "And there's the final boss, Chimera"

I could confirm that, I sense Chimera "Eric right. Chimera is not here yet, but he will come soon"

Tatsuo stopped shooting for a moment "Chimera? I thought you kill that thing on the last war"

I bit my lips "This Chimera is different. It's stronger than the last time"

Tatsuo clicked his tongue "Tch. And they have to make the second version of that thing"

"Tasuo focus!" Sara yelled while she kept summoning fire ball.

Tatsuo continued to shoot the enemy, I turned to Eric and he nodded. I and Eric jumped down quickly, even though the gate is around 20 ft from the ground. I tried to control the air to help our landing, Eric of course helped me with that. We landed gracefully on the ground and dashed towards the enemy. I hacked and slashed the enemy, black blood splattered everywhere and stained my face, clothes and the blade of my sword. Behind me I heard Omega tore enemy apart with his claws, Omega jumped and landed on the enemy, after that he crushed the enemy head with one bite. I quickly connected the hilt of Kiori and Yiori, within a second they transformed into a bow. I ran towards the group of enemy while I pulled the string.

"The king of the thunder" I said "Lend me your strength"

I quickly slide down while pointed my bow at the sky, a single arrow appeared on my hand and it made from thunder.

"Odin! Give your judgement to this monster!" I yelled a shot the arrow to the sky.

The sky grew darker every second and suddenly a volley of arrow made from thunder along with real thunder strike down the group of enemy and they died quickly when the thunder and the arrow pierced them. I pulled both of the end of my bow and it turned into my favourite dual sword again. Suddenly I felt a rush of a wind, I turned and saw Eric swung his sword up and a big whirlwind appeared and slashed the enemy around him and scattered them. I kept slashed and hacked the enemy, my energy started to decreased but I still had to fend off the enemy until the evacuation complete.

"Cat!"

I heard Omega yelled in my mind "They already evacuated the civilians. We should head back and regroup!"

I nodded and jumped to Omega back. I touched his neck and sent him a message to fall back. Omega howled and quickly ran towards the gate again. The enemy began to follow us in a huge group and they began to fire arrow at us. Eric quickly touched his bracelet and raised his hand into the sky, I saw a faint light surround us like a dome. Eric had activated one of his ability,that is create a shield for us, and now he created a shield made from the air. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I cut my hand and let my blood dripped trough the cut I made from the palm of my right hand. I turned around and faced the enemy, I raised my hand to the sky and started to chanted.

"The great king of the sky and the star" I said "I offer my blood to you" my bracelet glowed when my blood touched it.

I clenched my right hand and pointed it at the horde of enemy "Lend me your power! I summon thee Lunar!"

The sky grew darker every second and the dark cloud split open, a big gold dragon descend from the sky and it roared loudly. The gold dragon opened it mouth and a ray of light came from there, the light gathered around it and the star gathered on its wings. The gold dragon roared again and shot the light from its mouth and the dragon flapped its wings, the star came down from its wings and hit the horde of enemy, disintegrated most of it. I panted hard and turned around again, only to see Omega and Alpha started to scale the wall again. When we arrived at the top of the gate, Sara quickly heal my wound and Eric wound. I saw Jared and Reiner already there and they seemed tired.

"A few of enemy already breached the southern wall" Jared said and his black hair is a mess, I even could saw fur stuck in there "But, I, Reiner and few of the soldier from southern branch manage to fend them off"

Reiner blew his hair from his face "Some of them already inside the town. But only the underlings, they said the stronger one came from the north"

Tatsuo snorted and reload his sniper rifle "From here huh? Troublesome"

"Chimera!" Sara yelled and pointed at four headed dragon than flew towards our position.

The Chimera had black colour, blacker than the night, four head with different colour and four wings and three tails. It's the strongest monster we ever faced also the strongest thing human ever created. The truth is we faced an organization called 'The Sindrover' they believed that the god blessed them to purify the world, kill the wicked and only the innocent soul are allowed to live. But their definition of innocent is way off, they said innocent is always followed the path their god chose for them, if you say no then you are a wicked soul and you must be executed before you tainted the world. And we are 'The Order', group that resist 'The Sindrover' teaching. Anyway, back to the Chimera, Chimera is 'The Sindrover' creations, this dragon can control four elements of the world, air, fire, earth and water. Therefore, Chimera is almost impossible to kill. Last time I and Eric managed to kill one, but we almost lost our own life and almost destroy the half of the world on the process. The Chimera head, the blue one which it element is water and the green one, which it element is air opened its mouth and blew something at us. The water and air merged and created a big storm even though there's no storm cloud. Eric head snapped up and he quickly grabbed my hand, he shoved me to the back along with Sara, Reiner, Tatsuo and Jared. Eric quickly hit the ground hard, and he created a dome made from earth, surround the wall. A huge lighting shaped like a dragon hit the dome and a blinding light came from the impact.

"ERIC!" I yelled

Before I hit the ground, Omega caught me along with Sara. While Alpha caught Jared, Reiner and Tatsuo. I shoved Omega aside and looked up at the top of the gate. Surprisingly Eric earth dome still intact, but the surrounding gate already destroyed and unrecognizeable. The earth dome opened up and Eric already on both of his knee, he looked extremely tired.

"ERIC!" I called his name again.

The Chimera now opened the mouth from it brown head which it element is earth. The earth split opened and the rest of the gate started to crumbled. As if that's not enough The Chimera head the red one which is element is fire opened its mouth and roared. Suddenly the lava sprout from the cracked and burned everything on its path.

"Alpha!" I yelled.

Alpha quickly scaled the wall again, bit Eric collar and jumped down before the lava landed at Eric spot. Alpha landed on the ground safely and dropped Eric, I saw burn marks on Alpha body but overall Alpha looks fine. Eric blinked several time before he stood up and looked at his surroundings. I rushed to Eric and crushed him in a bear hug.

"Idiot!" I yelled "What if you get killed!" I hit his chest.

Eric flinched when I did that "Sorry sis." He said "I didn't mean to scare you like that"

I pulled myself and looked at my brother, my only blood related family that still alive "Don't do that ever again!"

Before Eric could retort a horde of enemy came through and attack the town. I hissed at this and pulled Kiori from the ground. I cut my right palm despite of Sara protest, I covered the Kiori blade with my blood and stabbed the ground.

"Cerberus!" I yelled "Charon!"

The ground split opened and Cerberus along with Charon appeared. Cerberus three head snapped to look at me while Charon who stood on Cerberus back looked at me lazily. I pulled my Kiori from the ground again and pointed it at the odd pair.

"Kill the enemy" I said in deadly tone.

Cerberus three heads bark at the same time, while Charon jumped down and a big scythe appeared on his hand. Cerberus began to attack and ate nearby enemy, while Charon disappeared, within a second I heard screamed of horror and terror throughout the town. I panted hard and dropped on one of my knee, I'm a bit exhausted after summoning three being in the same day, and all of them my top summon also the one that need a huge amount of energy. But at least, Cerberus and Charon could keep the enemy busy for the time being, so we can focus on beating Chimera.

"Let's fall back" I said "And let me and Eric regain some energy"

Everyone nodded and we began ran towards the training ground near HQ. But, unfortunately Chimera found us and began to growl at us menacingly. Eric and I faced the Chimera, with our current state is impossible to fight it, but if we released our 'demon' maybe we had a chance. But releasing the demon means suicide, because we had to let the demon to take control of our body and mind. But then…

"Leave this to us" Reiner said and stood in front of me and Eric.

Jared, Tatsuo and Sara followed Reiner example, and they readied their gear. My eyes went wide, they couldn't possibly be…

"Don't!" Eric yelled "That thing is far too strong!"

Sara turned and smiled at us brightly "There's four of us. And don't underestimated our ability"

Jared turned to me and he smiled "Believed in us. We will buy some time until you recover"

Tears started to stream down from my eyes "But, But…"

Suddenly Tatsuo came to me and kissed me briefly on my lips "Trust me Rin-chan"

I stared at Tatsuo in disbelieved. He rarely called me that, but then I couldn't stop butterfly fluttering on my stomach. I always thought he loved Sara, because he always near her and so closed with her. That's why I approached Jared, but for Jared I always his sister and friend, never more. But right now Tatsuo just kissed me, even though is a short one, still...

"Tatsuo…" I said and bit my lips.

Tatsuo wiped my tears gently "Believed in me okay, I'll be back promise" he patted my head.

Tatsuo turned and face the Chimera. Reiner just gave us his thumb without looking at us, Eric shook his head and ran towards our friend. Sara quickly turned and stabbed something on the ground, Eric face suddenly slammed into something invisible. Electric force field, I thought when saw that incident. Sara touched the force field and mouthed I loved you to Eric. Eric hit the invisible wall hard and he screamed no, over and over again. I'm just too shock to do anything, I still couldn't believe what I saw. Jared, and Reiner started to jump towards the Chimera and began to attack it. Reiner hit one of its head repeatedly while Jared circling the thing and attacked from behind. Sara and Tatsuo attacked it from far, but the Chimera didn't even budge, it only got more annoyed when Reiner, Jared, Tatsuo and Sara landed a hit. Reiner landed on the ground and tightened his fist, his fist began to glow and he jumped. The light on his fist started to shape like a dragon head and he hit the Chimera with his fist again and again. The ground started to shake and a crate formed where the Chimera stood, Reiner ended it with a solid kick on one of its head. The Chimera hissed in pain and stumbled back, but before it could recover Jared appeared right in front of the Chimera. I could saw dark greenish light came from Jared dual dagger, Jared said something and stabbed the Chimera right on its eye, The chimera roared in pain and Jared with both of his dagger disappeared again, within a second he appeared mid-air and readied his dagger. After that I could only saw a flash of black and green, Jered kept inflicted cut after cut on Chimera body. And finally the chimera skin started in break in one spot, Jared threw both of his dagger and it imbedded so deep on Chimera flesh. Then Tatsuo started to shoot the Chimera with his special bullets, on it eyes, skin, wings, mouth, everything he could shoot in amazing speed. Tatsuo swung his gun on his shoulder while pulled two rod from his back, he ran towards the chimera who still tried to recover from Tatsuo assault, he jumped and stabbed the Chimera on its back. Tatsuo managed to break it skin and pierced it flesh, he jumped again, rolled and pushed something. A huge blast came from Chimera back and the chimera finally fell to the ground. But they are not finished, Sara ran towards the Chimera wound on its back with her own rod that already crackled with electricity and she stabbed it on the Chimera back. Sara chanted something and quickly jumped away from her rod, suddenly a he lightning bolt struck the rod and practically fried the Chimera. The chimera stopped moving and the rod appeared on Sara hand again. I almost lost my jaw when saw it, I couldn't believe my eyes and my sight. Did they just beat Chimera that easy? They certainly stronger than before, but something didn't sit right. Or maybe they just stronger than me and Eric so they could beat Chimera easily.

"This is doesn't fell right" Alpha said and his black ear twitched "I still sense Chimera life essence"

"Yeah" Omega added and he looked terrified "it's not done yet"

Right after Omega said that Chimera eyes snapped opened and it stood up while spread its wings, the chimera roared angrily and two more head sprouted. Black head and white head, appeared and glared at our friend direction.

"The light element and the dark element" Eric said in pure terror "It couldn't be"

Now the six head opened its mouths and bright light came from it. Reiner, Jared, Tatsuo and Sara kept attacking it, but it won't budge a bit. I could felt huge energy from that light alone, and I couldn't stop shaking because of it. The chimera finally blasted the light and I could felt Omega hug me and pinned me on the ground. I heard huge blast and the ground shook violently, I screamed and hug Omega tightly. Finally the light died down and the ground stopped shaking, I opened my eyes and a drop of blood landed on my forehead. I looked up and found Omega bleeding heavily, he panted hard and looked at me seriously.

"Master" he said weakly "I'm glad you okay"

Tears started to form on my eyes when I felt Omega life started to fade away "Why?!" I asked in hoarse voice.

"It's my duty to protect you master" he said "Thank you for everything master"

After that he dropped to the side and his life leaved his body completely. I screamed in anger and hug Omega lifeless body, tears kept streaming down from my face. I could heard Eric screamed in anger too, looks like Alpha died protecting him. I wiped my tears and stood up, my body shaking in anger and I glared at the Chimera. My anger grew when I saw my friends body near the chimera feet, and they a not moving. I couldn't sense their life again, they already die.

"I hate you!" I screamed and clenched my fist.

Eric joined by my side and he looked extremely angry "I'm going to make you suffer"

I looked at my bracelet then at Eric, Eric nodded and he touched he touched his bracelet. His bracelet came off from his wrist and Eric eyes changed from stormy grey into black obsidian and he growled menacingly. My bracelet already came off and I'm sure my eyes changed into red blood, not sky blue anymore. The 'demon' inside us started to stir and took over our mind.

"Kill it!" I growled and my hand started to grow bigger and a sharp of pain came from my back as four dark blue wings sprouted from it.

Eric had four white wings and a light blue tail came from between his leg. His hand already formed a claw and he no longer can speak, he only growled. My vision turned red and finally the demon took over my whole body as I lost my consciousness and lt the demon took over my body and mind.

-Line Break-

I felt something soft and fresh beneath me. I smelt fresh dirt and something tickled my face, I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I saw green, green and bright blue sky. I pushed myself up and looked around. I'm in a clearing obviously, with a small water fall not too far from me. But this is impossible, because if I remember correctly there's nothing left in this world aside from wasteland, even the air is not as fresh as this air. The air is still pure and I could smell grass and water, then something hit me hard. Eric! I quickly stood up only to find I stumble on the ground again, my leg felt like a jelly.

"Eric!" I called my brother and realized that my voice a little bit higher than usual.

I put my hands on the grass and froze when I saw my hand had shrunk, I means it's a pair of kid hands, maybe around 5 or 6 years old. I quickly stood up and tried not to stumble, when I can regain my balanced I walked into the small river and looked at it to see my reflection. My heart stopped when I saw a 5 years old version of me stared back. I let out a scream and stumbled back, did I just shrunk into 5 years old kid? Last time I check I was 22 years old, so why I looked like a 5 years old kid?

"Eric!"

I jumped from my position and started to search for Eric. I let out a relief sight when I saw a mop of blonde hair.

"Eric!" I ran towards him and tackled him from behind.

"Whoa!"

Eric stumbled to the ground with me on his back.

"Eric, I shrunk!" I started to rant "Could you believe it?!"

"My name is not Eric!" 'Eric' said back to me.

"Eh?" I cocked my head and pulled myself.

'Eric' turned around, instead of stormy grey I saw a pair of bright blue eyes almost like mine, and 'Eric' had three whisker mark on both of his cheeks. I blushed when I realized this boy is not Eric and our position is kind of awkward, I'm on top of him with both of my hand on the side of his head.

"Um, Cat?" I froze when I heard Eric voice not too far from behind me "Are you just attacking random boy?"

I turned and found Eric stood not too far behind me, he also shrunk into five years old kid just like me. I turned to face the boy whom I thought Eric, and the boy blushed when our eyes locked.

'I'm sorry!" I said and quickly pushed myself from the boy "I-I thought you are my brother!"

"It's okay" the boy said and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Eric jogged to my side and whacked my head "Dummy. How could you forget my appearance?"

"But you guys had same blonder hair!" I protested and punched his arms "And it's rude to smack your older sister head"

"Heh, since when" Eric stuck his tongue out "You looks like 5 years old, just like me"

"Excuse me!" the blonde boy interrupted "I'm still here!"

Both of me and Eric looked at the boy, who looked back at us in amazement.

"Your hair is blonde!" he said excitedly while pointing at Eric hair, then he turned to me "And your eyes, is exactly like mine!"

"Wha…" I looked at the boy but stopped because he beamed at us, like a puppy and that's my weakness.

"Where are we? And who are you?" Eric decided to ask.

The boy grinned and he reminds me a lot of Reiner despite his hair is blonde not red "This is Konohagakure, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki" and then he showed us his thumb, yep definitely Reiner material "I'm the next Hokage!"

 **Well, I guess that's it for now**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Is it good? Bad? or to fast?**

 **Give me some review okay, to help me make this story better**

 **And then see you soon on the next chapter**

 **The next chapter will explain how they got in Naruto world along with some hidden surprise...**


	2. I'm decided to become a ninja

Hello guys, sorry for the long update

And as I promise this chapter tell the reason why my OC transferred to Naruto's wolrd

Not all the reason though, since I keep it for later

And now I'll let you read it

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

I still stared at the blonde boy with confused looks, he said his name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Konohagakure, but I never heard any district have that name. Even the Japanese branch, I've been before and it didn't look like this place. Maybe a new district?

"What branch this place is?" I asked "We came from North America District" I added and Naruto cocked his head and folded his arms.

"North America?" he said "Never heard that"

Cold sweat started to appear on my back "Hey, I'm serious here. What is this place?"

Naruto sent me disbelieved looks "I said this is Konoha"

My mouth went dry and I couldn't say anything again, my mind races through a lot of possibilities but none of the made any sense, heck even Eric and my arrival here didn't make any sense. We supposed to be dead along with our comrades, maybe this is all jokes or maybe I'm dreaming the whole thing. I mean, if I slapped myself hard I'll be wake up in my room again with Omega laughed at me because of my hair. I slapped myself much to Naruto surprised and I found myself still stood there with Eric whom his face turned pale and his shaking.

"Hey" I said carefully "Can we meet the one who in charge?" I asked and swallowed hard "I mean the director of this place"

Naruto folded his hand "I don't know, I mean you two looks suspicious"

I chocked on his word "Suspicious?" I asked.

"I mean, I never saw you before" Naruto said "and you could be spy that try to infiltrate Konoha"

Now Eric chocked "Come on dude. We are five year old, I mean…"

"You could use some jutsu to hide your true identity" Naruto said smugly.

My jaw dropped at his stupid theory "Jutsu?" I turned to Eric only to find he gaped at Naruto.

"You don't know jutsu?" Naruto cocked his head.

Eric and I nodded numbly, seriously if this all a dream I wanted to wake up. Naruto folded his arm an eyeing us from head to toe.

"You from outside the village I can tell" he said

I looked down only to find I wear simple white T-shirt with green hoodie along with dark brown shorts, with black shoe. Eric wore, dark blue T-shirt, black hoodie and black short, along with white shoe. But, I froze when I saw Eric bracelet, so that accused thing still stuck with him, slowly I lifted my right hand and confirmed that the exact same bracelet wrapped my right wrist. Well, looks like the demon still stuck inside us, peachy, I snorted and Naruto jumped at me with that cue. I stepped aside quickly and Naruto stumbled and fell face first on the grass. This boy coordinate is as bad as Reiner when we first met him, he is definitely smaller version on Reiner with blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto pushed himself up and spat some grass from his mouth, I just stared at him and sighed loudly.

"You remind me of someone" I said and looked up at the sky "I hope he is okay" I added mentally, silently hope all of this just a form of bad dreams because I drunk last night and woke up with Omega insulted me because of it.

Eric scratched the back of his head "Oi, Naruto. Please, help us. The truth is we just arrived here and we got separated from our uncle and our guardian. So, maybe of you bring us to the ne in charge we can found our uncle. Beside if we are the spy wouldn't you be dead by now?" Eric tried to reason with Naruto.

"You are too smart for five years old" Naruto said "Like certain someone with duck ass hair"

"We saw a lot of things" I added quickly "A lot of things that a five years old couldn't have imagine" I added.

"Like what?" he challenged.

Eric eyes went dark and he looked elsewhere, judging from his expression he thought about that incident. The day when my parent were killed. I was just 5 years old at that time, at that time Eric along with my uncle went out to buy some supplies while I stayed at home with my parent. Around noon when I played in my parent research lab, a group of people with black mask barging in and demand my parent to hand over their research. My parent said no and the next thing I knew, my dad head rolling on the floor, his blood splattered on my face and my mom screamed. Within an hour, the group managed to kill all the researched team and my mom, all of them. I could see the blood, on the floor, on the wall and on the table. I was shaking so hard near my parent corpse, because of fear and anger. Then one of them saw my bracelet and they grabbed my wrist and lifted me up from the floor. I was swinging and kicking the guy who lifted me up, my shoulder started to hurt and tears mixed with blood stained my face. I was screaming and yelling, one of them slapped me hard, after he slapped me, my vision started to dim and I almost lose my consciousness. Suddenly my bracelet tightened and sent a wave of heat, I screamed in pain and my vision went red. I didn't know what happened after that. The next thing I knew is, my uncle cradled me in his arms with Eric who cried beside him, and my body was covered in blood especially my hand. Then I saw the group that killed my parent and their team already on the floor, and every single one of them is dead, either from blood lose because a deep cut on their throat, gaping hole on their chest some of them even didn't have their head attached on their body. I quickly threw up and shaking from pure fear and terror, a lot of people assumed I killed the assailant group that killed my parent, but that was impossible I mean I'm still 5 years old. But then another theory raised, they assumed the 'demon' inside me did it.

At first I didn't understand, but when I'm 8 years old I began to understand why people despised me and Eric. When I'm 3 years old and Eric 1 years old, there's an incident, two monsters that my research team developed went berserk and destroy the town, killed millions of people. Then trough magic combined with technology at that time, my parents managed to seal the monster within me and Eric, since we are the one who can contained the monster without dying or spontaneous combusted. After that my parent gave us this bracelet to control the power of the monster, that's our parent most important and famous research, even though they refused to give the research to the public because it's very dangerous. So that's why we got monster in us and the reason why the people hate us. They hated the monster inside us but they cannot expressed it while our parent alive because the board member called the hero of this district. After our parent death, our uncle gave us to the research team and they did some horrible experiment to us, only to prove what we capable of with monster inside us. Lucky, we are not alone, we got Alpha and Omega as our guardians and friends. Also, we got Reiner, Jared, Tatsuo and Sara when I'm 10 years old and Eric 8 years old. After that I started to appreciate my life and began to enjoy every second I can with them.

My mind went back to reality and I saw Naruto looked at me impatiently

"I saw…." I swallowed hard and tried to fight the tears "I saw my parents and some of their friends death right before my eyes not too along ago" I saw Eric who refused to look back at me "it's about four months ago"

At that time Eric didn't saw the exact moment our parent death, but the sight of our parent lifeless body and covered in blood scared him for a life. And till now he still wore that scar in his heart wherever he go. Naruto eyes went wide and he bit his lips hard.

"Sorry" he said slowly "I didn't mean to ask that"

I forced a smiled, I didn't know why but my instinct said it's okay to trust this guy with our past. But still, I cannot tell him that we actually a lot older than him. I still need to figure out what exactly happening after we transformed into demons. My friends death along Omega still fresh on my mind but I cannot break down now, I had to stay strong for them and I will never forget their sacrifice and I will not waste it.

"So, um" Naruto said awkwardly "About your uncle"

"He probably dumped us here" Eric spat bitterly "He didn't like us after our parent death. So we can assume we are alone"

Naruto flinched when he heard that "Um, I…." Naruto looked down and he sound very sorry for pried our past "I-I didn't mean to pry your past." He sighed and looked at both of me and Eric "But I can relate that, I mean…" Naruto scratched his cheeks "I have no one too and everybody hate me for something I even didn't know, and the town people often called me demon brat, and tried their best to torment me" his eyes started to get all teary "And I don't have any friends" he laughed bitterly "More like no one want to be my friends"

I stared at him, this boy he smarter than he let on. He already knew what happened at early age while I take 3-4 years to finally understand that people despise me. I began to sympathize with him, since we had the same rough and unforgiving childhood. Then suddenly he smiled and wiped his tears.

"That's why I aim to become Hokage" he said proudly "That way people will respect and recognize me"

This boy need attention and respect, I said mentally. Poor guy, he must be very sad and hurt inside, but he always smile to hide and ease the pain. He's going to be great when he grew up, he just need a little help so he didn't turn his back and decided to hurt and kill all the people who hurt him.

"Okay then, I'll accompany you to Jii-san office" he said "Even if you are a spy, Jii-san and the ninja of Konoha will kick your ass"

Eric laughed at this "Sure, whatever dude."

Naruto eyes widened when heard Eric called him 'dude'. His eyes sparkled and he started to cry a little.

"Did you just called me 'dude'?" he asked hopefully "Are that mean we friends?" his eyes practically filled with hope and sparkled a bit.

I studied him carefully, Naruto really want to make a friend with someone and he desperate because no one want to be his friends. And I guess, he used to rejection, but I think is nice to be friends with him. He's a good guy, even though sometimes he a bit loud and annoying, and he reminds me a lot of Reiner. I didn't know but I got a feeling that the hopeful boy in front of me is Reiner, well this district version. I smiled at him and held my hand towards him, Naruto flinched when I raised my hand, as if he expected me to slap him. I mentally cursed whoever torment this boy, I kept smiling and reached his hand, I took his hand squeezed it gently and give him full smile till my eyes smiling too. Naruto blushed when he saw that and it went even deeper when he realized I'm holding his hand.

"Okay, Naruto-kun" I said, I've been to Japan district so I knew I to address a friend "Call me Rin okay, since if I give you my full name you will having a hard time to pronounce it"

Naruto looked away and I could saw his eyes getting all teary and his face turned even redder than before, when I called him Naruto-kun.

I cocked my head cutely "Do you hate it? Do you hate if I called you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto head snapped towards me "No, No" he scratched his cheek sheepishly "It just, I'm so happy that I finally have friends, two friends in one day" the he looked at me "Can I called you Rin-chan?"

I nodded and smiled again "Okay" then I elbowed Eric who watched us with interest.

After a loud 'oomph' from Eric, he grinned and shook Naruto hand "Call me Eric"

"So, Rin-chan and Eric-kun" Naruto repeated our name and he jumped with a fist on the air, yep I definitely saw Reiner. Reiner did the same thing when we first met and became friends right away.

"I hope you are not spy" Naruto said "It's sad that my first friend is an enemy. But my gut tell me to trust you guys"

After that we followed Naruto to the town and we headed to the Hokage tower. Naruto kept talking on the way, but he suddenly stopped talking and walking. I stopped and looked at my surrounding, we appeared to be in the business district and a lot of people stopped whatever they doing and they stared at us. One of them started to sneer openly.

"Look, the demon brat is here again" a man sneered.

Then a pebble flew at Naruto, Naruto closed his eye and raised both of his hand, ready to accept his fate. But I won't let it happened not while I'm here, I won't let another kid suffer like I do, That's way when I'm young I trained like hell, I did it to protect kid like me, kid who didn't have home and family. I easily caught the pebble much to the man surprise. I threw the pebble on the ground and snorted.

"Real mature" I sneered back "Ganging up on harmless little kid"

"Just move away brat" a woman said "Didn't you know what that 'thing' is?" the woman spat while pointing at Naruto.

"He is Naruto" Eric growled "And not it, it's 'he'. He is a human being"

One of the men dare to step and raised his hand, he is about to hit Eric. I quickly jumped and slammed the man. The man yelped, he didn't expect a 5 years old kid made him fell on the ground hard. Heh, I'm 5 years old alright, but inside my power still the same, I have the power like when I'm 22 years old. Even though, I had a bad feeling that I won't able to use it all, since my body held me back, restricted me to use all of my power. The man crashed on the ground while I quickly jumped, stepped on his back and added another shoved with my feet. I did a Sommer sault mid-air and landed gracefully on my feet, Naruto gaped at my ability and speed while Eric looked indifferent, he still glared sharply at the man who still on the ground. The man stood up and I could see blood dripped from his nose and the corner of his mouth. The crowd began to chant in anger and one by one they step in, all of them is men around 24-45 years old.

"Really?" I snorted and dusted my short "15 vs 2 children. You people have no shame"

"Shut up brat!" one of them snapped "You attack one of us!"

"You attack my brother first, you ass!" I could heard Naruto chocked at my foul language "Nobody hurt my family and get away with it" I growled menacingly causing some of them stopped and looked at me with fear.

"If you not stick your damn nose into our business we wouldn't attack your brother!" one of the woman argued.

"Yeah, and let you beat a five year old kid for something he didn't do" Eric said in clipped tone "I can't turn blind eye for that"

"You don't know anything brat!" one of the older woman sneered "That kid is a demon child, he destroy the whole village in one night five years ago. I lost my husband and son in that attack! He didn't even deserve to roam free in this village, he's tainted it!"

I clenched my fist, I hated that nickname 'Demon kid' people used to call me with Eric plus stone and water plus dirt and extra rotten eggs, if people feel generous they will added flour and rotten vegetable. So, Naruto also have something evil held inside him, exactly like me and Eric. Also the whole villager hated him for something he didn't even doing, like ME and ERIC again! The universe love to play jokes like this, I didn't know but this is not some pure coincidence that I and Eric meet Naruto who had the same fate like me. The different is I still got Eric to help me while Naruto he didn't have anybody to help him through this, and I swear I'll help him to get through all this ordeal, I swear it on my life.

"Demon kid" Eric laughed at this "You guys are even funnier than I thought"

The crowd growled and the people who already in front started to attack us. I grabbed Naruto arm and pulled him. Naruto stumbled back and fell on his butt, I could felt he stared at our back.

"Rin-chan, Erik-kun. Stop this! You don't have to do this!" Naruto yelled and stood up.

Too late, I mentally said while dodging a random fist. I caught the arm and pulled the man closer, than I proceed to punch his face, and heard a sickening crack came from his face. I broke his nose and I felt good about it. After that I kicked the man in the shin and shoved him back, the man bellowed in pain and rolled on the ground. Another came in with a stick on his hand, I snorted at this and quickly ducked when the man swung the stick, I quickly swiped his feet and the man fell on his butt. Then I proceed to knee him on his face, another sickening crack, then I proceed to kick his face and heard another crack, looks like I broke both of his nose and jaw. I jumped back and saw Eric kicked a man on his stomach and sent him backwards and landed on another man, while he kicked a man jaw and I saw blood sprayed from his mouth, I flinched when saw the man bit his own tongue hard. Eric grabbed a man by its shirt and pulled him down, and Eric did a side kick to the man side of his head, the man quickly slumped into the ground with dislocated jaw. I flinched and stumbled back when I felt something cut my cheek. I touched my cheek and found blood on the tip of my finger, I looked up and saw two men, one held a kitchen knife while the other one held an umbrella. My head snapped to the right when I heard Eric screamed in pain and saw him on the ground face first, Eric cursed and pushed himself up only to find a man slammed his head to the ground again. Before I could help Eric I felt a pain came from the back of my head and I let out a cry of pain after that I got a blow square to my face, I could taste my own blood and my vision started to darken. Then a force held my head and slammed my head and body to the ground. I groaned and felt something warm came from my nose, fore head and mouth. Looks like I lost a couple of my teeth.

"STOP!" I heard Naruto yelled "Don't hurt them!" he said and jumped to the man who held me down, only to receive a slapped across his face.

Naruto flew back and landed on the ground with the side of his face. I growled and tried to resist only to find someone kicked me. Come on! I'm only 5 years old and they treated me like a grown up criminal. Then suddenly I sensed something familiar and a blur of white and black rushed towards us, the white blur flew to me and out of nowhere the man who held me down flew back and landed on the ground unconscious, the same thing happened with the man who kick Eric back repeatedly. Suddenly, there's two guys stood in front of me and Eric, the man had silver hair that defying gravity and next to him is a boy 6 years older than me. The crows started to disperse when they saw them and began to continue their daily activity. I pushed myself up and cringed when a surge of pain shot from my head, great I had a concussion.

"My head" I groaned "Damn it, I had a concussion" I cursed.

A hand appeared on the line of my sight and I tried to look up, ignoring the pain from the back of my head. The boy with black hair like mine looked at me slightly worried, he had black eyes and there's thin lines between his nose. Wow, is this guy really 11 years old, he looked older than that, I mentally said. I accepted his hand and he pulled me up carefully, on the other hand Eric already up and he looked in pain every time he breathed, broken ribs huh?

"You okay?" I asked Eric.

"Peachy" he answered sarcastically.

"How about you?" I turned and saw Naruto already on his feet. He only had bruises on his cheek, and I let out a relief breath when saw that.

"Sorry" he mumbled "I...I didn't…"

"It's okay" Eric said and smiled reassuringly "They did start the whole thig first"

"Could you tell me what happened in here?"

I turned and saw the silver haired man pointed at the unconscious heap of men behind him with his thumb. Eric sighed and he quickly filled in the silver haired man and the black haired boy who listened carefully. After Eric finished the silver haired man shared a looks with the black haired boy, and honestly I tempted to read their minds right here and now, but considering what happened today, it maybe the best if I and Eric to stay low for a while, we didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

"We should bring them to hospital first" the black haired boy said "The girl have some concussion while the boy had some broken ribs. After that we can questioning them further"

"Yeah, but we should keep an eye for them" the silver haired man said and scratched his head "I couldn't believe they can beat grown man like that"

"Excuse me!" I interrupted and succeeded in gaining their attention.

"What do you want brat?" the silver haired man asked and sent me annoyed looks.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked boldly.

"None of your business" the silver haired man said and ignoring my cry of protest.

I grunted and looked away from the silver haired man "What a rude prick!"

"Language Cat!" Eric scolded me.

"Since when you worried about that kind of thing?" I asked and raised my eyebrows at my brother.

"Just watch your language" Eric answered, he clearly too tired to argue with me.

I could hear Naruto chuckled beside me "You guys are funny"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling, but my smile falter as the pain on my head began to intensify. I gasped and clutched my head, I even couldn't hear Eric and Naruto voice; they sound so distant. I didn't know what happened next as my eyes rolled to the back and my body fell to the ground.

-Line Break-

I could fell a breeze on my face and neck, a cool breeze and warm sun light. I groaned and opened my eyes, I saw white ceilings and smelt something like medicine and alcohol. Hospital, it the first thing that came to my mind. I tried to sit up but a wave of nausea washed over me, I covered my mouth and tried not to throw up.

"So, you already up"

I turned and saw the silver haired man leaned on the wall right next to my bed. He seemed to read something and he even didn't bother to look at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked and massaged my forehead.

"One night" he said lazily "Doctor said you recover pretty quickly"

I had to hold back a flinch, of course I heal fast since I got a demon in me. I just nodded and rested my head on the pillow again. Suddenly the door burst open and Naruto came in with a single flower on his hand. I smiled when I saw his condition, he's fine physically of course.

"Rin-Chan, Ohio!" he greeted me.

I could see the silver haired man flinched visibly when Naruto called my name. He lifted up his face from his book and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Rin-chan?" he asked in quite tone.

"My name is too hard to pronounce" I said half lied "Also Rin is my nick name, my parent used to call me that"

The silver haired man still looked at me, he finally broke the eye contact and focused on his book again, but I can tell he clearly still couldn't let this matter go by. Naruto gave me the flower and he sat at the chair next to the bad.

"Are you okay Rin-chan?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I answered "Probably I can get out this afternoon. Where's Eric?"

"He's on his way" Naruto said "Since he just have some broken ribs, the hospital sent him home after he got healed and he spent a night at my place."

"Thank god" I sighed in relief.

"Eric must be very important to you" Naruto said "Being your only family and all"

I smiled sadly "Yeah, annoying as he is. He still a family"

"But you are not alone again" Naruto said excitedly "You got me and Jii-san"

"Jii-san?" I cocked my head.

"The Third Hokage" Naruto said and played with his T-shirt.

"Wait a minute" I held my hand up "You only five years old and you own a place?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable when he answered my question "It's a run-down apartment. Since the orphanage kicked me out 2 years ago. I live alone there and I'm the one who lived there, since nobody wanted to live near me"

I flinched when I heard that, guilt stared to appear on my heart, I felt bad for asking that stupid question "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you"

Naruto looked at me and grinned "But, I have you and Eric now. So, it's okay even though we not living together at least I have friends"

He is strong, I said mentally and kind-hearted. Despite the villagers despised him, he never openly protested and kept doing his best so the villagers accepted him as he is.

"You are strong and kind Naruto-kun" I praised him and patted his arm.

Naruto blushed and he looked at his feet, while scratching the back of his head "Thank you" he said sheepishly.

"So, Naruto-kun what's your favourite food?" I decided to ask.

Naruto faced lightened up and his eyes sparkled "Ramen, it has to be ramen"

"Ramen?" I looked at him.

"I know one place that sell the most delicious ramen in the world" Naruto said and grinning at me "The Ichikaru Ramen!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm "Hey, would you like to bring me and Eric there? I'm curious"

Naruto nodded excitedly "Of course. I planned to ask you and Eric when you already out from hospital"

Before I could answer, the door swung opened and Eric with the black haired boy stepped in. Eric expression is a bit dark and he's now frowning. The black haired boy behind him looked indifferent but I could see worried reflected in his eyes. When Eric saw me already up his expression lightened up a bit but for only a moment before he came back to dark expression.

"Eric, you look sad. What happened?" I asked.

Eric looked away from me and he hesitated to answer me.

"You have been summon by the Hokage" the black haired boy said "It's an important meeting"

I blinked at this "Me?"

"I already spoke with the Hokage regarding yesterday incident" Eric spoke up "And he wanted to meet us, along with the council and all of the head clans in Konoha"

Cold sweat ran down on my back "But…" my throat went dry all of sudden and the words cannot get out from my mouth.

Eric sighed "I don't know but someone will read our mind since I said we don't remember much"

I knew he half lying to the Hokage, but Eric did it for our own good. They wouldn't believe us if we said we are already 5 times older and about our power, also we needed information about this place and our circumstances fast, why are we here and why we shrunk into five years old?

"I also met Alpha and Omega" Eric said and avoided my eyes.

I chocked and looked at Eric with wide eyes "Come again?"

"They still alive and waiting for us in Hokage tower. And they still the same like the last time we saw them" Eric explained quickly.

"But..but.." I shook my head, the image of Omega death still fresh on my mind, his blood and his limp body "That's impossible" tears escaped my eyes "I saw him death right before my eyes, I felt his body went cold. He died on my arm!" I yelled at Eric.

Eric ran his hand through his hair "I know that!" Eric yelled back at me ignoring the warning look from the black haired boy "Alpha died in my hand too, I watched his life slipped away from him. But I saw them, and their energy is same, exactly the same Cat! I don't know how but they are still alive!"

"And the others?" I asked and I still fighting my tears.

Eric looked down and his voice sound hoarse "I didn't see them. I can assume they are still dead"

A sob escape me and I buried my hand on my face. The imaged of my friend died right before my eyes still fresh on my mind. But why? Why are we still alive? We are supposed to be dead when the demon took over our body.

"Rin-chan" Naruto touched my hand.

"I'm sorry sis" Eric said "I really am sorry"

I rubbed my eyes and looked at Eric "Let just go to the Hokage Tower. I…I need something, something that can explain all of this"

Eric walked to me and he hugged me "I know, I know" he rubbed my back.

I hiccup and buried my face on Eric chest "Just, don't leave me alone. You are the only one I have left and I don't want to lose you"

Eric buried his face on my black hair "I won't sis, but promise that you will never leave me too"

I pulled myself from Eric and turned to Naruto who looked completely at loss "Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry. I cannot explain right now about our circumstances and condition, but when I can sort this things out I'll tell you what really happened" I looked down "Sorry for lying to you about our uncle, although half of it is not a lie"

I felt a hand on my head and I looked up, Naruto patted my head "Don't worry Rin-chan, I believe you and Eric-kun have a reason. Beside you are my friends and I'll trust you no matter what. Beside I still owe you that ramen"

I smiled and hugged Naruto who didn't expect a hug from me "Thank you, Naruto-kun" when I pulled myself Naruto face already bright red and he looked away from me.

"Shall we go?" the black haired boy looked at me and Eric.

Eric nodded and I jumped down from the bed.

"Naruto" Eric said without looking at him "We'll be back at your apartment. So, wait us there"

Naruto beaming at us and he's hurriedly exited the room. The silver haired man still watched me from behind with curious eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Then follow me" the black haired boy turned and we followed him along with the silver haired man behind us to Hokage Tower.

-Line Break-

I shifted nervously when all of the people eyes fell on me, even though Omega behind me and he squeezed my shoulder. In front of me there's the council and head clans of each clan, the Third Hokage seated in the front and he looked at me with unreadable looks. An old man who seated on his side stood up and began to speak, I didn't know why but I started to hate his gut, something clearly wrong with him. I swiped my black hair which started to cover my face, I even heard someone murmured about me being an Uchiha because of my hair and face features, but my eyes ruin that image.

"Inoichi" The Third Hokage called and a man stood up. The man had long auburn hair tied up in a pony-tail and green eyes.

The man walked towards us and he crouched down in front of us. His expression is so kind and almost remind me of my dad.

"So…" he looked at me.

"Cat" I said "And Rin. It's up to you"

"So, Rin-chan" he said and smiled "I'm going to read your mind, it's that okay with you?"

I almost laughed, almost, I mean a mind reader read a mind of a mind reader. I cocked my head cutely and made sure my eyes looked at him with pure confusion, I wanted to act like a normal 5 years old.

"Read my mind?" I said and turned to Eric who shoulder is shaking violently, clearly trying to hold back a laughter.

"It's easy" he said and put his hand on my head, he ruffled my hair lightly "It's not painful"

I glared at him a bit "Why me? Why not Nii-chan"

I heard Eric chocked and I smirked evilly at that sound. Eric turned to me and face me with horror looks, I quickly removed my evil smirked and looked at him with wide and innocent eyes.

"Oni-chan" I pouted cutely at him, Eric faced went paler.

Omega snickered behind me while Alpha lips curved into a big smile.

"Did you just…" Eric shook his head "Just don't call me that"

Inoichi waited for me patiently but he couldn't held back a smile. I turned to him again and I nodded.

"If you said it's not painful thank okay" I beamed at him.

Inoichi closed his eyes and I could fell a tug inside my head, I clearly could feel his presence inside my mind. So, this is how it felt to have your mind read, I said mentally, pretty funny. It only go for a moment and he opened his eyes again, but his kind eyes turned into true horror as he stumbled back.

"What in the world?" he said and stood up "Is that…is that the truth?" he asked me.

I dropped my façade and nodded "You could say that"

Inoichi rubbed his forehead and he turned to face the Hokage, and he began to tell our life story. Eric flinched when Inoichi mentioned about our parent death and I'm there to witness it. And about our demon inside me and Eric, our power and our world. The council went in uproar and they began to argue each other about our future in Konoha. Some of them wanted us to get out from here and some of them wanted us to stay here and become a ninja to defend Konoha.

"And they don't have chakra like us" Inoichi said again.

"Hiashi" The Third Hokage said "Can you see it?"

The man with long black hair almost like mine with light purple eyes stood up, he moved his hand and made something with it.

"Byakugan!" he yelled.

I chocked when I saw all of that mark on the side of his eyes. And he scanned us up and down before his eyes went back to normal again. Then he shook his head at the Hokage.

"I didn't see chakra inside them" Hiashi said "But, I saw energy inside them like us, a massive amount of energy and unlimited. Their bracelet on their hand is the thing that helped them to control their power"

"And the demon?" the old man near The Hokage asked.

"Yeah I saw them briefly" Hiashi said "They are the source of the power, most of them"

The Hokage nodded and Hiashi sat down again. And they looked at us in silence again, like expected us to turn into something and amused them.

"I have opinion" a man with black hair and shard black eyes stood up "We can train them and use them as a weapon to defend Konoha. From what Inochi said, they have power that we never seen before and they clearly know how to fight and had experience. We can train them separately from normal kids, I suggest each of the clan trained them for one month"

A cried of protested heard and some of them agreed with the black haired man suggestion. So, wait a minute, why didn't they discusses about the reason why we shrunk or why we transferred here? Did they just ignored that fact, that fact is the most important for us!

"Wait for a minute!" Eric yelled and the discussion stopped, all the eyes fell for him "Could you tell us the reason why are we here and why are we turned into five year old kid?"

Inoichi sighed "I can't read that part, some kind of force blocked me or read that part of memories"

"And about our true age?" I asked.

"You are 22 years old and Eric is your little brother 20 years old, and somehow you shrunk into 5 years old with all the previous power and memories" the black haired man said and eyeing us sharply "That's an advantage for us"

I heard a menacing growled behind me "How dare you treat them like a weapon?!" Omega barked behind me.

"There's only two choice for you" the black haired man said in clam tone but I could fell power in it "Died or live in here and serve Konoha"

I raised my hand when Omega wanted to retort, we got no choice here after all. If we wanted to solve all of this trouble we have to stay here, beside I didn't want to leave Naruto behind.

"Fine we'll stay here" I said and Eric nodded.

"Those who agree they stay here?" The Hokage asked and most of people there raised their hand.

"Okay then, now let's discuss Fugaku's idea" The Hokage said.

Fugaku smiled smugly "I believe that's the only choice, if they only stay in one clan I'm afraid they will loyal to that clan, not Konoha"

"I believed they had to go to academy" HIashi said "So they can interact with other student to remove suspicions from the villagers"

"How about this" The Hokage stood up "They will stay and trained in each clan for one month, but during that time, they will go to the academy too"

Most of them agreed and the discussion end there.

"And where do we live?" I asked and raised my hand.

"You will stay in each of clan house for one month, where you will be trained there" The Hokage said.

I nodded half-heartedly, at least we got place to stay even though I wanted to stay with Naruto. But I believe I can play with him when the academy started.

"You will start to train with Uchiha clan tomorrow" The Hokage said "then to Hyuuga Clan, Nara Clan, Aburame Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Akimichi Clan, and Kurana Clan"

Whoa, that's a lot of clan, I thought.

"And to guard them" Tha Hokage said "Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, I assign you to guard them and keep an eye to them"

I jumped from my feet when I heard Alpha barked loudly "We are their guardian! Don't you dare old man"

Alpha and Omega growled, and they began to turn into a pair of big wolf, big enough so two ground man can ride them without a problem. A woman with short spiky dark chocolate hair, and red mark on her cheek laughed loudly.

"I like your guardian" she said "A big wolf, I want to have one."

Omega growled and bared his fangs, the woman smiling at him "Even my partner is small compare to your wolf"

I jumped and hid Omega behind my back, which is failed miserably since Omega is way bigger than me "You can have him, his mine!"

"Enough!" The Hokage yelled and all voice disappeared.

Alpha and Omega stopped growling but they still stayed in their wolf form. The idea of another guardian hurt their feeling, they are quite possessive of me and Eric. I turned and patted Omega on his head, I sent reassuring thoughts to him, that it's okay. Omega grunted and his body glowed, he turned into human again and he sent a sharp glare to the woman.

"We accept" Omega said and his ear twitched when he said that.

The Hokage smiled a bit and he leaned on his chair "Then, all the problems are solved"

He said that and looked around the room, nobody objected, or not yet. I believed some of them still couldn't accept the fact that me and Eric came from another world.

"Dismissed" The Third Hokage said and stood up.

-Line Break-

I sighed and looked up at the beautiful evening sky, the sun started to set and the sky colour is very beautiful. Behind me Omega walked while glaring at Kakashi who walked behind him as well. In front I saw Itachi back while Alpha walked next to him, Eric is on my side and he enjoyed the evening sky.

"Beautiful sky right?" I said and nudged Eric.

Eric nodded "Yeah, I cannot believe it. It exactly like in the books I've read"

"Where do you stay?"

I turned and found Kakashi looked at me, he shoved his hand on his pants pocket. The orange light reflected on his silver hair.

"Naruto place for now" Eric said and I could saw Itachi flinched slightly "I already stayed there yesterday. Beside we will stayed with Uchiha clan tomorrow right"

Itachi stopped and turned at us, he put his stoic expression as usual.

"You know that…" he started to speak.

"I know" I said and walked pass by him "He had something inside him"

A hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me to stop. That hand turned me around and I face Itachi, his onyx eyes looked at my blue one.

"Don't you afraid of him?" he asked carefully.

I pushed his hand and laughed "No, not at all. After all, me and Eric we got something inside us too. Something that once destroy my world" I grinned cheekily at Itachi "Naruto is my friend now, and he is a good guy."

I turned again and began to walk, even though I didn't know Naruto apartment direction "My Parent used to say this, everyone had demon inside them whether they like it or not. That Demon is, Envy, Pride, Lust, Sloth, Glutton, Wrath and Greed. If you let it possessed you, than you already turned into a demon. What make a human demon is their attitude towards other human, and how they treated one another, not because something is sealed inside them or something their ancestor or parent does. It depends on that single person" I said and stopped.

I turned and found Kakashi along with Itachi looked at me surprised. I smiled at them and continued "What our parent do, is in the past. And there's no point bring it again, we cannot change the past. What we can only do is forged our future, will you repeat their mistake or will you fixed everything and didn't let anyone opinion to affect your choice"

"Heh" Kakashi laughed and he looked at me with smiley eyes "You looked smarter than I thought"

"You looked smarted than 5 years old kid" Itachi said.

I'm 22 years old, duh. I mentally rolled my eyes and grinned at them. Itachi will learned everything tomorrow, since Fugaku already learned everything. I couldn't wait to see his expression when he learn that I'm 22 years old woman who trapped in 5 years old kid body.

-Line Break-

Naruto grinned happily when he saw us at the door, behind us Kakashi and Itachi gave Naruto small nod before they disappeared. Naruto grabbed both of my and Eric hand, he pulled us inside and closed the door. My eyes twitched when I saw the condition of his apartment, I couldn't believe that this building still can stand. How could you let a five years old kid stay in a place like this alone, without any kind of protection or someone watching.

"I know it is a mess" Naruto said "But, please make yourself at home"

I sat on nearby couch and flinched when realized that it's not comfortable at all. It's like sitting in a brick, well the furniture is suck.

"Do you guys hungry?" Naruto asked "If yes I'll cooked some instant ramen"

I sighed and covered my face with both of my hand. This is worse than I thought, I mentally promised that I'll cook some breakfast tomorrow morning. I just nodded and Naruto procced to boil some water and took out three cups of instant Ramen.

"Um, Naruto" I said and looked at his back "We will live with Uchiha clan started tomorrow for one month"

Naruto hand stopped and he slowly turned to us "What?"

I scratched the back of my head "Um, the truth is…."

"We will live with them and with other clans" Eric said and he looked at Naruto straight in the eyes "One month each. So we cannot live with you"

Naruto but his lips and looked down, behind him the water already boiled "So, I'll be alone again?" he asked in hurt tone.

"NO!" I jumped from my seat "We can still play together, we still can see one another"

Naruto shook his head "Really?"

I nodded and sent a sharp glare to Eric, who nodded afterwards "I already make a promise to you right? I'll never leave you and always be your friend. And I'm not someone who break their promise easily"

Naruto lifted his head and a smile started to form on his lips "Really?"

I nodded and gave him my thumb "I promise!"

Eric smiled and he shook his head "You can count of us Naruto"

Naruto grinned "That's a ninja promise! And you have to fulfil it no matter what happened!"

After that he turned into his usual self. Naruto humming while he poured the hot water into the ramen cup and he bought it to us. I gratefully accepted it and waited for it till ready. The truth is I bet this instant food will be delicious, since at the district the food is awful, I had no taste and a bit disgusting. Maybe since there's a lot of human races that came from everywhere so they made it bland. I opened the lids and took some ramen with the chopstick, I blew it and ate it. The delicious taste spread in my mouth quickly and I enjoyed it so much.

"This is awesome!" I said and took another with the chopstick.

"I know right" Naruto grinned "No food can beat Ramen"

I looked at Naruto and saw an onion stuck on his right cheek, my sister instinct came out and I leaned towards him until our face is so close. Naruto stunned on his place and his face is flushed red, I murmured hold still and reached to his right cheek, I took the onion and ate it myself. Then my eyes landed on Naruto blue ones, we kept staring for a moment and we broke our eye contact when Eric coughed loudly. I pulled myself and Naruto still at his original position, red faces and he still staring at me.

"Naruto-kun?" I waved my hand in front of his face "Um, hello?"

Naruto blinked at me "Rin-chan, what are you doing just now?" he asked.

"I saw an onion on your right cheek" I said innocently "And I took it"

Naruto face went even redder "I thought, I…you…"

I tilted my face "What's wrong?"

A chopstick struck me right on my forehead "Dense and dumb. What a combination" Eric said and put his empty cup on the table.

"Wait a minute!" I protested and waved my chopstick in front of his face "What the fuck?! Are you just throw a chopstick at me?"

Naruto chocked on his ramen and he quickly ran to grab a glass.

"You just did that to a boy" Eric explained "What do you think?"

I fell silent for a minute before a realization hit me on the head. My face became hot and I quickly buried myself into the ramen cup. Eric chuckled and threw another chopstick at me, and it stuck on my hair.

"Idiot" he said and stretched himself.

I pulled the chopstick from my hair and threw it at Eric direction "Stop throwing chopstick at me"

Eric easily caught it and he grinned at me, then he put it on his ramen cup. He leaned on the couch and stared at the cracked ceilings. I quickly finished my ramen and put my cup on the table, Naruto came back with two paper glass on his hand, he put it on the table and he sat on the ground.

"I only have tap water" Naruto said "Sorry"

I took the glass and examined the tap water "I's okay" and I drank it. It fresh and quite delicious, different from tap water from my world. I put the paper glass down and smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you for everything" I said politely.

Naruto shook his head "No. I'm the one who should say that"

I ruffled his head "You are so kind, you know that?"

Naruto blushed again and he just scratched his cheek sheepishly, Eric just smiled at us and he closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"We should rest now. It's already night" Eric said and stood up.

"But I only have one bed" Naruto said "And last night me and Eric had to share it"

I waved my hand "Don't worry" I walked towards the window and yelled "Omega!"

Omega suddenly appeared and he sat on the windowsill, his light brown eyes looked at my blue ones.

"What is it?" he asked and patted my head.

I pouted and slapped his hand "Could you turned into a wolf?" I said and blushed "I um, I need something fluffy and warm, for tonight"

Omega looked at me and he smirked "I almost forgot that you are 5 years old" then he came in "Okay then"

Naruto still stared at me with disbelieved and confused looks "So, um Eric is that man…"

"He's our guardian" Eric said "Although there supposed to be one more, with black hair, black ears and black tails, his name is Alpha"

"Alpha is securing the perimeter" Omega said and sat on the floor.

Omega closed his eyes and his body began to glow. His hand and feet turned into huge paw and the floor began to protest under his heavy weight. Naruto stumbled back when he found a huge silver wolf appeared in front of him, right at where Omega sat. Omega nuzzled his head at me and stared at Naruto. I scooted over to Naruto and took his hand, then I moved his hand to Omega nose. Naruto hesitated a bit, but he finally placed his hand near Omega nose. Omega sniffed Naruto hand and licked it a bit, and he closed his eyes.

"Pet him" I said.

Naruto stood up and carefully walked towards Omega, Naruto patted Omega head gently and a smiled began to form on Naruto lips.

"He is so cool" Naruto said and ruffled Omega head.

Omega sighed in contempt and rested his head between his front paw. I walked to Omega side and Omega changed his position, he shifted his body to the right and exposed his torso and stomach at my direction. I crouched down and rested my head on his warm torso, when I already found nice spot, Omega curled up and he moved his tail so it cover my whole body.

"See my personal bed" I said at Naruto and grinned.

Naruto eyes sparkled "Cool"

I snuggled my head at Omega torso and Omega body twitched because my hair tickles his torso. Eric looked at us and he just shook his head.

"Looks like we are going to share your bed again Naruto" Eric said and he already sat on the bed "And don't kick me on your sleep again 'kay?"

-Line Break-

I had a dream, a very strange dream. I'm floating in the darkness and I couldn't see anything. I reached out my hand only to find nothing there. Then suddenly a man with jet black hair appeared right before my eyes, I yelped and stumbled back. The man studied me and he grinned at me.

"Not funny old man!" I snapped.

"The name is Cronos, kid" the man said "I'm the personification of time itself"

I froze, I heard his name during history classes, but I didn't remember much about him, since I always asleep in history class. Cronos waited for my replay.

"Oh"

Cronos sweat dropped "Is that it? You meet a very old and powerful being and your reaction is just 'oh'" he mimicked my face and voice when he said 'oh'.

"What? You want me squeal in glee?" I raised an eyebrow "Not a chance"

Cronos massage his temple "You are difficult"

"Anyway" his back into his cheery self "I'm here to explain your situation, since I don't have time to explain it when I sent you here"

My eyes widened comically "You sent us here?!"

Cronos nodded "Yes"

I stalked towards him and face him, which is quite difficult because our difference in height.

"Why?" I asked and my eyes grew hot every second "Why are you saving me?"

Cronos lips lifted up "Personal space my dear" and he wagged his eyebrow "Or are you found me irresistible?"

My eyes twitched violently before I stepped back and crossed my arms. Cronos cleared his throat and he sat down on the nothingness.

"I didn't save you" Cronos said "I basically just wrapped both of you to here"

"I don't understand" I said truth fully.

"When you and your brother resort to your demon form to fight Chimera. The time and space started to distort. I guess it's because all the elemental attack you use. And accidentally woke me up from slumber. And to save the time and space itself, I used my power to transport all of you, including Alpha and Omega who died, but I managed to bring them back to life because they are important for you plan to defeat Chimera."

I looked at Cronos "But why?"

"Chimera it's dangerous things" Cronos stated "You have to kill it. You didn't know this, but when all the six head is appeared, Chimera can controlled the time and space itself. And believed me you didn't wanted to face it when it get that power"

"Time and space?" I tilted my head.

"The secret element. Only a few chosen one can use it, and somehow Chimera can do it." Cronos said.

"But why here?" I asked.

"I don't know" Cronos said truthfully "My guess Chimera used it power against me. But I managed to stop him and made him stuck on other world. But, now it hunt you down, so I don't know when, but it will come here and hunt you down"

"And why are we shrunk?" I asked "Why are we not in our original body?"

"I had to" Cronos said "With your current power you never be able to kill Chimera. But now you can train again, from start, polish your previous power and gain a new one. That's the only way so you can be powerful enough to kill Chimera. Beside you can control your demon 'Azoth' if you started training from now on"

I flinched when he mentioned the demon name "How did you…?"

Cronos laughed "Hit the mark aren't I? Anyway, I'm here to help you train your power."

"How?" I asked.

"When you are asleep. I will activated my power in space and time, I will stopped the time and send you to another space. There you can train all you want without raising more question" Cronos said and stood up, he walked towards me and patted me in my head "I know this all sudden, but you and Eric are our last hope"

"How about the others?" I asked weakly.

Cronos sighed sadly "I cannot revive them, Chimera prevented me to do that"

I sobbed and wiped my tears that started to appear "But…but…"

"I know, but I cannot fight Chimera at that time, you could be death and the world will be destroyed. Only you and Eric, who can stopped Chimera once and for all. All I can do is hold him bak for a couple of decade. I only held the inevitable" Cronos said "But I can help you with your training. Get stronger and avenge your friend death" he held his hand to me "Eric also see the same dream, and he already seal the deal with me"

"There's two of you?" I asked bewildered.

"Nah, I'm just messing with the time" he said casually.

"So you are going to train me and Eric, to improve our power and control our demon?" I asked.

"Not just control" Cronos said "But work with them. I know Azoth and Shiloh from a long time ago, when they still a free" Cronos rubbed his chin "You have a chance, only slim chance, to make them agree to work with you. But, slim chance is better than no chance at all right?"

I closed my eyes and tried to absorb all the thing Cronos just said. I'm still confuse and still need time to reconsider this. But, after all the things happened, he gave me a second chance, a second chance to save the world from Chimera and this time we have a chance.

"But why us? I bet there is a reason a powerful being like you try to save human kind?"

"I was bored" Cronos said.

"Excuse me?" I asked bewildered.

"I sealed and forced to slumber. But, I could see all the thing you do and that thing keep me entertain. I know some of the things the human do are evil, but you are only human, and human can make mistake. But, can that human learn from that mistake and use that knowledge to good or evil, it's up to that person" Cronos said and he looked at the darkness above him "I know it sound wrong but I like to watch human grow from that thing"

"It is wrong" I said and sighed.

"Anyway" he said and looked at me again "Deal?"

"Did I have any other choice?" I said and grinned.

Cronos extended his hand to me and I accepted it, I shook it and nodded at him "So when are we started to train?"

"Tomorrow night" he said.

Before I could protest, Cronos wave his hand "Night"

And the darkness started to swirl and sucked me in.

-Line Break-

I woke up with a start and found Omega still lied beside me. I wiped the sweat on my forehead and looked around. I'm still at Naruto apartment, and I'm still at his world, not mine. I sighed loudly and covered my face, Cronos explanation still circled my mind and I still tried to warp my mind around it.

"Bad dream"

My head snapped and found Kakashi sat on the windowsill, he looked at me with curious look. Then Eric appeared from the bathroom, his hair wet and he wore new clothes.

"Morning sis" he said and nodded at Kakashi.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and he threw a pair of fresh clothes at me, and it landed on my face.

"Take a bath" he said and pulled his perverted books "We will departed after you take a bath and have some proper breakfast"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Kakashi didn't lift his eye from his books "Uchiha Compound. You will live there for a month remember?"

And that's it for now

Leave a review okay, since I need it for make this story better

And sorry for grammar error since English is not my first language

And see you for the next chapter


End file.
